Make the Galaxy Great Again
by Jedi Heathcliff
Summary: In a galaxy far, far away where Kylo Ren and his troopers are fighting against the social justice rebels to regain order...
1. Rebels' March

**Rebel's March**

Kylo Ren stood facing the window that spanned across the wall to show the brilliant stars and planets of the galaxy. His hands were folded firmly behind his back; his hood was down on his shoulders, but his helmet was locked in place to cover the entirety of his head. With the view of the universe filling his eyes, he had to make sure he kept his breath even as to not be too overwhelmed.

The President of the Galaxy.

Now residing on Starkiller Base after the election, he was faced with greater problems than he first thought. The rebellion existed - this was nothing new. However, he felt in the Force that it was growing much worse.

The clicking of slick, shined shoes sounded in the room where his staff were scanning through documents of laws, policies, issues, and other such things a President and his staff should be aware of.

He didn't need to be bothered turning around, for the voice was quick and efficient to speak as soon as he stood right behind Kylo Ren.

"Sir, you might be amused to see this. It seems there is a march from the Rebellion happening right now on D'Qar. They are saying the most ridiculous things." It was Hux's voice.

The queer general was a suitable Vice President for him. He was smart, quick on his feet, unforgivable, and ruthless when it came to research and studies. Kylo Ren couldn't have asked for a better man to advise him in the next coming years of reconstructing the galaxy to its rightful freedom-enriched state.

Hux walked over to one of the transparent screens, running his finger across the bottom panel and pressing a button. The screen launched a live recording of a familiar face: General Leia. How she reached such a status was beyond Kylo Ren, but she somehow made it to being so well liked and known among the Rebellion… Some went as far as to worship and grovel at her feet.

Foolish.

" - revolution of love!" she began, speaking into the microphone. Her braids were neatly tucked at the back of her head in a halo-like circle. "To the Rebellion, to the refusal as rebels to accept this new age of tyranny. Where not just us are in danger, but all marginalized people like the immigrants from other planets. It took this moment of darkness…to wake the fuck up."

Kylo sighed, imagining himself rubbing his forehead from the stupidity, but his helmet was in the way. Hux nudged him to keep watching.

"We were led into a false sense of comfort, that justice would prevail and that good would win. Well, good did not win in this election. I am ashamed to say that what did win was a shadow growing in darkness and finally revealing itself. It seems that the other small shadows came out to play when they finally had their leader. I will tell you, my dear Rebels, that the fight starts today! The fight to be free, the fight to be different, and the fight to be equal starts now. Let's band together and fight this darkness now reigning over our galaxy. We, however, will be ready to fight and win!"

The crowd went crazy and the camera shifted from Leia to the audience. They held up holo-signs of celebrities with overrated talents and underrated stupidity.

"These are the people they are looking up to?" Kylo asked, turning his gaze to Hux.

The general chuckled. "Unfortunately, yes. It appears they are much more interested in fame than in intelligence. They are sheep following one another in circles with their own illogical rhetoric."

The camera happened to land upon another familiar face. One he hated seeing over and over again. He hated to see that face because of its fierce softness and its determined kindness. There was everything and nothing in that face. Oh, how he loathed and longed to see it.

"If you could stop making it so obvious you want the women, some of them might actually take you seriously. Trust the gay man when I say this." Hux patted his back.

The crowd's cheers finally dimmed and the speaker began the ending to her speech. "I have thought an awful lot about blowing up Starkiller Base. But I know this won't change anything. We have to gather ourselves into a mighty army and refuse to give into these hateful things that will soon come. As some man some time ago said 'we must love or die'. Thank you."

More roaring and applauds.

Kylo Ren gritted his teeth as the screen shut itself off. The last images were of various members trashing the streets and property in D'Qar. They threw bricks and took vibrosaws to many hover cars innocently lining themselves next to shops. It was a disaster.

"Does this shock you, Hux?"

The general pulled up images of the damage and one of the staff members began taking notes.

"Not in the slightest. Mainstream HoloNet is powerful to the ignorant," Hux said, brows furrowed as he examined the destruction. "I'll send bots to clean up the trash they left in the city and clean up the damage."

Kylo Ren nodded. "Yes. Do that. Also, Hux, find a way for me to contact that woman."

Hux rolled his eyes dramatically, shifting his weight to one leg. "My goodness. I'm so glad I love men. I don't know what it is with males always chasing after women, but I will have you know, I am a classy Coruscant man who gets chased. I am not the chaser."

"Whatever you say, Hux." Kylo Ren was slightly amused.


	2. Social Justice Rebels

**Social Justice Rebels**

"How are your husband and the kids, Phasma?" Ren asked her as they walked briskly down the hallway of Starkiller to the large domed office.

Captain Phasma was a living, breathing datapad. She knew quite a bit, filling her mind with everything going on in the galaxy. She was an astounding adviser - a key component to their team that couldn't be replaced.

"They are doing great. Ana is currently researching stem cells of Givins. So far, she's been able to clone as well as mass produce child Givins to create a mass army. They are raising them with parents who either can't have children or have lost a child. We are hoping that once they are adults, if all is well, she will have found a way to mass produce all species including creatures for food and resources."

Ren smirked beneath his helmet. "You have a smart child, Phasma. How are the others?"

"Well, I can happily say that my two seven year olds found a knack for arguing with their father. It appears they wish to be lawyers when they become of age."

Phasma and her husband raised poised, sophisticated, and intelligent children. If the world only realized how kind and smart the children were, maybe the galaxy - the rebellion - would finally see how amazing Phasma was instead of ridiculing her time and time again.

Quick to get on task, Phasma began to read the reports and papers in her arms. Droids were already sent to clean up the mess they created and left behind, she noted. Few arrests were made and those arrested would be on trial to review the estimated cost of damage they would have to pay and large groups of troopers were sent into the towns and cities to protect from more damage happening. For too long the people have been allowed to break the laws of the galaxy without repercussions. It was time there was a change.

"Also, Hux made me dig into the background of this girl he claims you like. He says he doesn't trust this girl having been so deep into the Rebellion. I assume you have found something disagreeable with her? Is she cohorting with the Jedi that are currently threatening the galaxy?"

Kylo Ren kept his head held high, focusing his gaze at the end of the hall where the domed computing room was placed. It was early and there was much to be done.

"Not likely," he stated. "She's good. I know that much. What have you found?"

The captain began sliding her finger across her datapad, reading off saved files and notes. "According to what one of our spies found, she is Rey - no other names, no records of parents. She was left on Jakku and made a sudden appearance after the droid with the map made its way to the planet. She seems to be very quiet with the Rebellion. She is a key asset to them, but somehow she shows signs of resistance. There was an instance where she made known her approval of some of our policies. Immediately, she was shut down and detained from speaking publicly. The march of the Rebellion was her first reappearance."

He took her words in, thinking critically about the details she was handing over. Looking through the papers, he saw a few images of Rey among the many rebels littering their quarters, notes on things she's said and done while residing with the Resistance, and other miscellaneous information.

"Also, one more thing." Though she, too, wore a helmet, he could still hear the smile creeping to her face. "It appears that your fans have coined the term "Social Justice Rebels" for the Resistance who are protesting ridiculous notions."

"Oh, really?"

They finally arrived in the domed office where the staff worked busily taking in information and reviewing various files.

"Yes," Phasma continued, "Apparently it's quite the negative term. Here, I'll show you."

She pressed a link on her datapad and handed it to Ren. He looked down at the screen, watching a hologram of a man sitting in a chair, talking at the camera.

"Fucking Social Justice Rebels," he said. He grunted in disgust, rubbing his forehead. "This is why I hate Social Justice Rebels. What you are about to witness is the culmination and - and whole being of what SJRs really are. It's pitiful. Okay, here you see a group of guys defending and supporting Kylo Ren as ruler of the galaxy. And over here, there are masked guys calling these supporters humanists simply because they support Kylo Ren. Well, as you can see here, the other side fails to back up his evidence on how Ren is humanist, and in turn just look like a bunch of idiots. Oh, but wait for it! Because these stupid SJRs were losing the argument, one of them decides to take of his mask to spit on the guy's face!"

The video was at one of the protests that have happened within the past week. The side supporting him were trying to have a reasonable conversation, but the others were having none of it.

"The galaxy has coined the term for those who are against logic, reasoning, and diversity in intelligence." Captain Phasma was smug in her tone. "The more they do stupid stuff like this, the better you look and the more people will turn to you, Ren. They are doing it to themselves."

As much as it was pleasant to see thousands of idiots push others towards his side, he hoped that the madness and destruction would come to an end soon.

* * *

 **A/N:** For those who are curious, I am basing Hux off of Milo Yiannopoulos, the guy in the video describing SJRs is Andwarski from youtube, and Phasma's children represent Trump's children. Although Ren kind of represents Trump in essence, he is not married nor has children in this story. Phasma also represents the many strong and awesome women on Trump's "team".


End file.
